The Right Way
by waterrain
Summary: One of the Sequels To Become One Or Else. Russia decides to express his love towards America without capturing him. Will America discover that Russia really does love him? Along with the fact it is not a mind game?
1. Time

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Mein Gott, (My God) the AC is broken and it is like a Sauna. Thank goodness my bedroom has a small AC unit in the window and I have it is set for 70. My dad has one in his bedroom and so does my older sister. I would rather the weather be cold than to be so damn hot and humid. **

**Anyway, It is now Night time. This FanFic was going to be up earlier, but Alas the internet was disconnected because of the storm.**

_**The Right Way**_

_**Sequel To Become One Or Else**_

**Russia decides to express his love towards America without capturing him. Will America discover that Russia really does love him? Along with the fact it is not a mind game? **

_**By Waterrain **_

"A year has passed, da." Russia muttered quietly to himself and his violet eyes looked down towards the floor in sadness. At the World Meetings America ignored him and flat out avoided him altogether.

'I could go to America and set things right.' Russia thought and then smiled lightly for he had an idea that might work.

Meanwhile America was watching Tv and humming cheerfully to himself.

"Finally England is leaving me alone, but Canada is still a bit edgy with everyone at the World Meeting. It has been a year and I'm over whatever had happened with Russia. Man, Canada does not have to worry about me at all and he has not stopped calling me daily to check up on me." America said happily and then changed to the next channel.

Personally he would love to forget it even happened and get over it, but England was the one who mainly brought it up and claimed it was best to accept that it did happen rather than to bury it away.

Some things did change such as America drinking Pepsi instead of Cola and eating less food, but overall he believed everything was fine and successfully managing to ignore Russia completely.

"Hmm, I'll order some Pizza." America muttered and he dialed the number on his Cell Phone while smiling brightly.

"Just another day,

Ordered some pizza,

Watched a bit of Tv,

Had some Pepsi to drink,

Nothing can go wrong today,

It is just a wonderful day in America." America singed loudly and cheerfully while dancing by himself along with moving his bottle of Pepsi.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Burning Roses

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America heard a small and hesitant knock on the door. He smiled brightly for that must be the Pizza and then mentally thought to himself 'I thought it wouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes? Oh well today is my lucky day'.

"Hey, You are early." America said smoothly as he opened the door, but then went pale when he noticed that it was Russia and not the Pizza he had ordered.

"What do you want Russia? I was waiting the Pizza that I had ordered." America stated coldly and his arms were crossed.

"I have some roses for you." Russia said calmly and then gave America the fifty red roses that he had got on the way over to America's home. Russia watched as America gripped the roses tightly and watched as blood started to come out of his hand.

"Do you want to know what I think about these roses?" America asked lightly and he reached into his front pocket for a lighter.

"Da." Russia replied simply and his heart started to beat a little faster, but then it sunk. America lit the fifty red roses on fire and then threw them down onto the stone steps a few feet from Russia's boots.

"Do not mess with me, Russia." America stated firmly and his blue eyes looked fiercely at Russia. He turned around and then slammed the door shut. America locked the door and he bit his lip to keep the tears from falling down because those memories of Russia of being semi nice was coming back, but America knew it was nothing expect lies and mind games.

"Fuck." America muttered in a depressed tone and he walked up to his bedroom while breathing unevenly along with feeling dizzy. America fell down on his bed and he let the tears slowly fall down his pale cheeks.

"I guess I'm not alright." America whispered in a broken voice and then looked down at his bloodied hands. He wiped away his tears for America could feel that Canada were close by and did not want him to worry.

Russia looked down at the ashes that were once fifty beautiful red roses, but he knew it was going to be difficult to have America believe him and also could see that America was trying to hold it all together. Russia sighed heavily and then shook his head as he walked away while thinking about a new idea.

Canada was walking towards America's home and he noticed Russia was walking away from the steps. Canada did not say a word and his fists were clenched tightly while walking faster to America's home. He looked down at the stone steps and noticed a pile of ash.

"What is that from?" Canada asked himself in a quiet tone and then noticed the door was locked, but he had a key and used it to unlock the door. Canada decided to go upstairs and check America's bedroom fist.

"Hey, Canada. How are you doing? I'm doing marvelously as you can obviously see." America said in a perky and cheerful voice, but Canada was not fooled and he could see America's eyes were blood shot.

"America, I saw Russia walking from your steps." Canada stated bluntly and he watched as America bit his lip.

"I can handle it. He just decided to give me fifty roses and I burnt them to a crisp. I'm fine and I'll make sure to call you." America commented lightly and he flashed Canada a bright smile.

"America just to let you know if Russia dares to capture you again. I will kill him." Canada said firmly and then pulled America into a gentle hug.

"It won't happen again." America stated calmly and then he hugged Canada back.

"I can still remember when the morning that England and I rescued you." Canada whispered quietly and he felt America tense up slightly. "I don't want you to look so broken and lifeless like that ever again."

"It won't happen again, Canada." America said firmly and then he tightly hugged Canada. "I can take care of myself and don't worry about me. I'll call you if I need you, but I will make sure to call you daily. So go home and don't worry."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Question

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Today was my first day back to school and I'm a senior. Today I had Journalism 2, Advanced Algebra with Financial Planning, Advanced Placement Literature composition, and Team Sports 1. Tomorrow will be Economics, Advanced Algebra with Financial Planning, Anat Physico, and Chemistry 1. **

The next day America walked downstairs and grabbed a can of ice cold Pepsi. He popped the tab and then it was gone within a minute. America plopped down onto his sofa and shakily clenched his fists.

"Why did Russia bring me roses?" America asked himself and he ignored the goose bumps on his arms. His blue eyes glanced down at the pocket watch which was hanging from the loops of the blue jeans he was currently wearing today and America sighed heavily for he was reminded of England.

The other Nations do not speak or ask questions about America being held captive by Russia and they avoided the topic altogether, but England brought it up several times and Canada brought up the subject a few times while holding his hockey stick in a semi threatening manner towards Russia.

America remembered England's harsh words towards the others and he always had to drag him away before England attacked Russia in the heat of the moment.

'Why the hell did you not inform me? For fucks sake Russia can't defeat all of us together. You should of seen America. Bloody hell his eyes were lifeless and I was stupid enough not to look for him sooner. Damnit all I should have been there earlier and then America wouldn't have suffered as much. Why did none of you speak up and gather together to save America. Did any of you honestly cared about what happened to America?' England had said in an emotional voice and his fists were clenched so hard blood was pouring out, but he didn't give care and did not feel any pain. England did not accept any of their excuse and he blamed himself for not being there sooner.

America really did hate thinking about it or having it brought up. He thought that he was over it, but now with Russia's actions yesterday. The memories are resurfacing and it causes America to feel several emotions.

"Why was it me?" America whispered quietly and then he smacked himself across the cheek. "I'm a hero and no one else should have been in my place."

"He used me. I felt like a whore and completely helpless. I was so fucking pathetic and stupid. I hated feeling like a whore that anyone could use." America muttered in a broken voice and he pinched his arms harshly along with shaking his head. "Have to call Canada up. Best not to tell him that those nightmares are back."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Ripped Cards

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Please check out my FanFic ****Adventures In Hetalia Land it is pretty funny and Thank You.**

Russia was making some homemade cards and there was a total of three. He hummed cheerfully and putting great care into making those cards special along with having plenty of colors.

"I wonder if America will like it,da?" Russia asked himself as he made the finishing touches onto the three cards and then held them close while smiling brightly for he believes that America will like them. After all it was handmade and Russia did not have any help from anyone.

Meanwhile America felt relaxed from hearing about how Canada's morning went and he smiled for Canada is able to spend his days in such a carefree manner. He smiled brightly and then heard the door bell ring. America opened the door and then his eyes went blank for a moment before narrowing.

"Just stop it, Russia." America said coldly and he managed to hold himself together in front of Russia despite wanting to run away. He had his arms crossed and glared at Russia with narrowed blue eyes.

"These are for you." Russia commented lightly and he smiled for America held out his hand for the cards, but then his heart broke a little bit. America did not read the cards, but instead he ripped them to pieces and then threw the remains at Russia.

"Leave me alone." America managed to say and then he slammed the door shut making sure to lock it. He leaned against the door and sunk to the floor. America curled up in a ball and his head was on his knee's. His tears were falling silently and slowly soaking his knee's that were covered by the blue jeans.

Russia was outside the door and his violet eyes lowered to the porch. He felt hurt that his hard work was all for nothing, but Russia knew America was just trying to push him away and it will not work for he was determined to prove to America that he does love him. Russia knew America was on the other side of the door and had his back to the door. He could hear the muffled sobs and it broke his heart for he did not mean to make America cry. Russia slowly walked away and tried to think of another idea to show America that his feelings are true.

"I know America does enjoy getting chocolate." Russia muttered to himself quietly and he silently walked away. His eyes were slightly watery, but he held it in and kept on holding it in until he found a Winn Dixie. That was when Russia walked into a stall and he let the tears fall silently down his cheeks for a moment before wiping them away.

"I will not give up on you, America." Russia whispered softly and he decided to wait until tomorrow to give America some chocolate.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Stomped Chocolate

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Please check out my FanFic ****Adventures In Hetalia Land it is pretty funny and Thank You. ****Winn Dixie is a store.**

Russia smiled to himself as he bought some chocolate and even had it wrapped in dark blue, but of course there was also one star. He quickly made his way over to America's home and Russia felt that this time it shall work.

"What do you want now?" America asked in a tired voice and his eyes were blood shot from the countless tears he had shed all alone in his home.

"Chocolate for you." Russia replied calmly and then he placed onto America's right hand. However America dropped it and stomped on the chocolate without saying a word. Russia bit his lip and watched as America slammed the door shut.

"Maybe I should have went for the cupcake." Russia muttered to himself and he walked away slowly feeling incredibly depressed, but still hopes to prove to America that he honestly does love him.

"Why does he keep on coming back. When will he stop messing with my mind." America whispered in a broken voice and he had his arms wrapped around himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Garden

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

America was out in his garden and he was admiring his beautiful roses. A smile was on his lips and he carefully cut a single rose off.

"I love my marvelous and cool roses. To think you were just a little seed and now look at you. All grown up and looking beautiful." America commented happily and he sat down on the ground.

"You have thorns and it is to protect yourself." America said softly and then added in a depressed voice while tears begun to fill his blue eyes. "Yet it can't keep others from plucking out your petals and leaving you a shell of your former self. They don't even have to be careful about it and just carelessly pluck out your soft petals."

"Can't defend your petals, but only the support for your body with those thorns. Beauty fades, but yet you live on." America whispered quietly and his tears fell on the petals. "You can't get those petals back, but you still have your support and stuff. Yet if someone sets your poor stem on fire and burn you…There would be nothing expect ash. Broken beyond repair and gone like the wind. Forgotten and no longer seen at all."

America shuttered and he held his rose close to himself. His eyes were burning and he felt cold.

"I'm like you in a way." America muttered and he kissed the rose's petals gently. His tears slowly stopped and he stood up with the rose in his right hand. He walked inside and used his other hand to grab a blue colored vase. Then brought the vase to the sink and filled it half way up with water. America carefully placed the rose inside of the vase and he set it gently onto the table.

"Really brightens up the place." America commented happily and then he heard the door bell. Slowly he walked towards the door and prayed silently it was not Russia.

"You have a package." The Mailman said calmly and he handed America the box.

America glanced down and silently read the label '_From Russia'_. His face went pale and the Mailman was already gone. He carried the box and then set it down onto the table. America carefully opened the package and he looked down.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
